Soulmates
by YandereGirl828
Summary: Lamar hasn't been able to find his soulmate. The one that he's meant to be with in life. He still has the mark on his right wrist, it has not disappeared, so that means his soulmate is very much alive. He has been having recurring dreams, about Franklin. And these thoughts about him. He has feelings for his best friend. They've always been close. But this? It's strange to Lamar.
1. Chapter 1 - These Feelings

**A few months ago, I read a Fanfiction with the soulmates au and I decided that I'd eventually write one myself :) So I thought why not write it with one of my favorite ships, Framar [Franklin x Lamar] **

* * *

Soulmates find who they're meant to be with, eventually. These soulmates have matching marks, usually around their right wrists.

That's just the way it is.

Your soulmate is basically decided for you. You don't get to chose, if you fall in love with someone else (who isn't your true soulmate), it doesn't matter. Because you would end up with a different person anyway.

Although, unrequited love doesn't usually happen anyway.

Well, that is until Lamar felt something for his best friend that shouldn't of happen, but it did. In his middle and high school years, it was just a small crush.

But then, when he became older, in his adult years, his feelings got stronger for Franklin. He couldn't really understand this want for his friend.

It wouldn't matter anyway, eventually he'd find his soulmate, the one he is meant to be with. That's right, he hasn't found the one yet. He didn't know the reason for that ethier.

Lamar hasn't found his soulmate, doesn't know who this person is. May it be a female, or even a male. He didn't know.

During that time, he would have sex with any woman he laid eyes on. Sure that it was nice to have another warm body next to his own. But, that didn't ease this constant feeling in his heart. Nothing helped to get rid of the loneliness he felt, whenever he saw two soulmates being happy together, while he's alone.

* * *

Lamar sat down on the couch, being in his thoughts. He's still sad and lonely. Without his soulmate.

He is also weirded out, about these strange thoughts of his best friend. He has been having recurring dreams about him too. There's nice ones, and then, there are dirty dreams about the other male.

Lamar bit his lip, as he snapped out of his thoughts. He wanted to stop thinking of this. He sighed softly.

Then, he lays down, staying there. He stared at the ceiling for a second. After that, he closed his eyes. He ends up falling asleep.

He had a dream, about Franklin again.

Him and Frank were in a hug. They both have a smile, just holding each other.

Lamar liked the warmth of Franklin, in this dream. He had always thought about that, what it would be like, being in Franklin's arms.

Eventually, they started kissing each other. These were slightly sweet kisses.

Frank's scent was so nice, to Lamar. He loved it.

After awhile, Lamar wakes up, from that dream.

He opened his eyes, rubbing them.

Lamar remembered it. He gets a slight blush at that.


	2. Chapter 2 - That Dream

_Two days later -_

Lamar was in his bed, sleeping. He had fallen asleep earlier. He was just laying there now.

Although, it wasn't a peaceful sleep, because he was dreaming again. It's a more intense dream, than the last one.

He was turning, moving a lot. He had moved the blanket off him. Because his body feels very warm. Although, he's still unconscious.

Lamar stayed asleep, for awhile. He was breathing heavily, panting quietly. When he turned on his stomach, he grabs the bed sheets tightly.

He was also sweating.

"Frank.." he said, in his sleep, silently.

* * *

Franklin is under him, while he's on top.

He saw Franklin had a smile, as he touches Lamar's body. Then, he grabs Lamar's ass with both hands.

Lamar was blushing madly now, as he leaned down, near Franklin's neck.

"F-Franklin.." He shuttered out. His voice was slightly quiet. He shivered at Frank's touch.

Franklin smirked at that. He pushed inside him, halfway in Lamar.

Lamar moaned, he blushed deeply, as he felt Frank's erection pushing against his tight walls.

He grabbed onto Franklin's shoulders, in a tighten grip. He sat up, arching his back. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes still slightly opened.

Franklin touched Lamar's thighs, then he holds onto Lamar's hips as he thrusts in, deeper and harder now.

He pulled Lamar down by the hips, pushing in him more.

Lamar almost screamed in the pleasure. He was struggling to keep his moans silent.

He looked at him, staring into Frank's eyes.

Franklin made Lamar feel the dick more, as the other dark-skinned male was staying still.

Lamar was shuttering again, thrusting, up and down. He moved on Franklin's dick, putting that erection inside him more.

He arched his back again, as he was moaning loudly.

"A-Ahh~! F-Fuck~! Franklin~!"

Franklin was still smirking. "Ah~ Lamar~" His voice was breathless, feeling Lamar's tightness.

They were close. They both almost came.

Until this dream ended.

* * *

Lamar opens his eyes, waking up from that dream.

He was a blushing mess. He also noticed that he had been sweating. He looked down, noticing that he has a bulge in his boxers. He has an erection.

'Well, that's just great..' he thought, with sarcasm in his mind.

Lamar pulled down his boxers, grabbing his shaft now.

He slowly stroked his erection. He closed his eyes, thinking about Franklin again, as he masturbated, touching himself.

Eventually, he came on himself, it covered his lower abdomen.

After he relaxed, Lamar cleaned himself off with some tissues that he had in the nightstand drawer.

He threw those dirty, now used tissues away.

Then, he rested against the bed, he calmed down.

After that, he slowly remembered that he had a wet dream about Franklin, his best friend.

He blushes again.

'Why..?! I'm not gay.. I don't like guys.. I'm not into that! But then.. why can't I get rid of these feelings for him? Why won't the dreams stop? Did I really have a dirty dream about him? This can't be happening...' Lamar also thought, to himself.

But, it did happen.

Although, Lamar didn't know why it happened.

He felt bad, but for some reason, he also was feeling good. It was strange..


	3. Chapter 3 - Silent In His Mind

Lamar was having another dream now, being asleep on the bed again.

He was laying on his back, until he turned onto his side.

Lamar was snuggling one of his pillows, his arms around it.

He's in a peaceful state now.

* * *

In this dream, they're with each other again.

Franklin holds him.

Lamar stays in Frank's arms, liking it.

He was loving the silence between them.

Then, Frank puts his hand in Lamar's.

Franklin had on a white tank top. So, Lamar could see the other male's dark skin better.

Lamar noticed something.

That mark on Franklin's right wrist, it matched Lamar's. They had the same mark..

That means…

* * *

Lamar snaps out of it, waking up now.

He sat up on that bed. He was deep in his thoughts again.

Franklin is his soulmate..?!

* * *

Lamar stayed where he was, in his room. He was in there, for awhile. He couldn't stop thinking.

It should probably had made sense to him. He was supposed to be very glad and happy.

But, Lamar wasn't. Because he struggled with the truth.

He was relieved that it's Franklin, but how was he suppose to tell him that.

That they're soulmates and he loves him.

Lamar was afraid of being rejected. He doesn't know if he could handle that. It was all overwhelming.

His feelings and thoughts were complicated. His heart started hurting. He had a sad look in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do.

'Franklin..' he thought, to himself, silently again now.


	4. Chapter 4 - What's Wrong & Warm Love

_Three days later -_

Everything was quiet.

Lamar had stayed in bed, always being in his thoughts.

He didn't know how to tell Franklin, so he avoided him for a few days.

Frank was probably worried about him. But, for now, Lamar didn't care.

Although, Franklin didn't leave him alone. He kept texting and trying to call Lamar. He keeps getting missed calls from the other male and his messages weren't answered. So, naturally Franklin had worry in his heart for his friend. He didn't know why Lamar wasn't talking to him.

Lamar stays away, for awhile.

* * *

_Two hours later -_

Lamar finally gets up. He had eventually convinced himself, to see Franklin again.

He goes out, walking to his car and got in. He drives to Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin was sitting on his own couch.

He waited for Lamar to talk to him. To tell Frank why he was ignoring him.

Franklin sighed to himself, having a sad look now.

Until he heard something. It was a knock on the door.

He got up and quickly walks over to that door, opening it.

And there Lamar was, standing in front of him.

Franklin didn't say anything, he just hugs him, wrapping his arms around Lamar.

After that hug, they pull away from each other.

Lamar walked in. Franklin closed the door.

"Want anything? Soda? Beer?" Frank asked him.

"Nah, not really. Thanks anyway." Lamar replied to that, in a silent way.

There was obviously some tension between them, silence in that room.

They were alone with each other now.

Franklin had been noticing that Lamar was being strangely quiet and acting weird lately.

He grabbed Lamar's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" he also asked Lamar.

Lamar started getting angry. "Just leave me alone!" he yelled at Franklin, getting out of Frank's grip.

He turned around and glared at him. He had anger and was upset, but he didn't know why. He just didn't want to talk about it.

Frank hadn't did anything to him, other than stare at Lamar with worry.

Still being upset, Lamar tried to walk away, but instead, he tripped. He had fallen forward, into Franklin.

They both fall on the ground together. Franklin was on his back, while Lamar was on top of him, sitting on Franklin's stomach.

Lamar had a slight blush at that.

"You're heavy, fool." Franklin said, sarcastically. He expected Lamar to gave him the middle finger or have a snarky, smartass comeback.

But, Lamar didn't. He stayed silent.

Franklin noticed that Lamar was being quiet again. He stares at him, silently hoping that the other male would tell him what was wrong.

Lamar pulled down Franklin's sleeve, the mark on Frank's right wrist was showing now.

Franklin looks at him, in confusion.

Lamar notices that Frank is confused. That's understandable.

Franklin kept his stare on him.

Lamar also looked at Franklin.

They keep staring at each other, for a minute, until Lamar did something.

He showed his mark to Franklin now.

Franklin noticed that their marks are similar. That meant Lamar is his soulmate. Frank's eyes slightly widened.

Lamar stared at him. He started to feel hurt and sad, for some reason. He was fearing that Frank was actually gonna reject him. He cried, tears falling down. "Franklin, we're soulmates. You and me. I have feelings for you..I…" he said to him.

Franklin just smiled, gently touching Lamar's face with his hands. He wiped the tears out of Lamar's eyes. He was also still staring at him. "I didn't say that I don't feel the same. I feel something for you too. I really like you, L.."

Lamar stares into the other male's eyes. "F.."

Franklin sat up.

There was still a nice silence between them.

Franklin gets closer to Lamar. He leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips.

Lamar hummed softly. He blushed again, slowly kissing Franklin back. He closed his eyes, loving this.

Franklin wraps his arms around Lamar's body again, holding him close. He kisses him more. He slightly deepened the kiss.

They kept kissing.

Lamar wrapped his arms around Frank's neck.

Franklin also still held him.

After a minute, they pulled apart.

They both panted, calming down, from that kiss. Both of them were blushing. They reached down, Lamar puts his hand into Franklin's. They entangled their fingers together. Lamar holds Franklin's hand, as Franklin does the same.

Both of them had a slight smile again now.

After that, they both walked downstairs and into Franklin's room.

They get on the bed, laying down. They wrapped their arms around each other again.

Lamar snuggled, nuzzled against him. He loved Franklin's warmth and scent.

Franklin thought the same, staying close to him.

It was warm between them, which they both liked.

They cuddled, until they both eventually fall asleep, together.


	5. Chapter 5 - This Affection

_Five days later -_

Franklin and Lamar were at Frank's house, in Vinewood Hills again. Both of them are downstairs, in Franklin's room, being on the bed now.

There's silence between them. They're staring at each other, quietly and slightly lovingly.

They are being intimate.

Both guys were only in their boxers.

Lamar was laying on that bed, his back against it.

Franklin is on top of him. He slightly liked Lamar under him.

He stared at Lamar's body, he loved it. He thought that his soulmate is so good looking, to him anyway. He touched down Lamar's dark skin.

Lamar was blushing deeply at that.

Franklin kisses down his soulmate's body, in an affectionate way.

Lamar lets out some hums.

Franklin leaned in, he kissed Lamar's lips again.

Lamar hummed softly into that kiss, loving it.

After a minute of touching and kissing, Franklin pulls apart from his soulmate's lips for a second. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer.

He puts the condom on, then he was lubing his erection, covering it.

Franklin reached over, he started rubbing Lamar's hole.

Lamar made a low noise. He was panting a little bit as Frank rubbed him. He also moans.

Franklin pulls his fingers away.

Then, he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He also slightly spreads Lamar's legs.

Lamar blushes a bit, as he stares at him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders.

Franklin pushed inside him, halfway. He felt Lamar's tight walls, with a moan. He liked it.

Lamar breathed heavily. He felt slight pain through him. He whimpered in a quiet way. He held onto Franklin, in a tighten grip.

Franklin noticed that, he comforts Lamar through it. He was being loving to him. He holds him, gently.

Lamar blushed, as he stared into Franklin's eyes again, silently. He panted quietly.

Franklin leans down, he kisses Lamar, on the lips again.

Lamar hummed again to that, closing his eyes. He also kissed Franklin back.

They held hands, entangling their fingers again.

Franklin thrusted more in him, gentle and slow paced.

Lamar felt that, as he holds Franklin's hand, tightly. He moaned softly, in Frank's mouth. He slowly opened his eyes.

Franklin pull away from Lamar's lips.

They were both panting and moaning now.

"Lamar~"

"Franklin~"

Franklin kept his thrusts like this, also affectionately holding him.

Eventually, they both came.

Both of them got up and walked into the bathroom.

They get in, turning on the water. They take a warm shower together, washing each other.

Lamar and Franklin both cleaned up. Then, both of them got out, drying off with some towels. They smelled really good.

They get in the bed again. They cuddled now, taking in each other's scent.

Everything was quiet in that room.

Lamar got closer to him, cuddling and snuggling against Franklin. He closed his eyes again, resting now. He was slowly falling asleep.

Franklin smiles to that. He held Lamar close again. He stayed there, silently. He quietly stares at him.

He kept staring at his soulmate and lover. He lets Lamar sleep.

Lamar was still asleep, peacefully now. He smiled, in his sleep.

Franklin closes his eyes, he falls asleep too.

It was a nice, cold night. Their bodies felt warm against each other. They were loving the intimacy that they have.

They both had a smile, in their peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this Fanfiction and loved it :) **


End file.
